24fandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Vossler
Edward Vossler was Secret Service bodyguard and driver of Roger Taylor. Taylor became the First Son when his mother, Senator Allison Taylor, was inaugurated as President during Redemption. Vossler was also a mole for corporate mastermind Jonas Hodges. Vossler had a wife, Carol, and an 11-month old son, Connor. Redemption Agent Vossler frisked Chris Whitley, a man who urgently came to speak with Roger. Vossler told Roger that Chris exhibited signs of instability caused by drug abuse. He said this primarily to discredit Chris since the news he had to share with Roger might incriminate Vossler's boss, Hodges. Vossler then drove Roger and his girlfriend Samantha Roth to the inauguration of Senator Taylor in Washington, DC. Roger thanked him for making good time. Vossler then discreetly spoke on the phone to Hodges about the incriminating information Chris leaked to Roger. They discussed that Roger had little reason to trust Chris's apparently crazy story, especially since the evidence was limited. Vossler's men, Halcott and Quinn, tortured Chris at his apartment. When Hodges gave the go-ahead to Vossler, the order was passed down to the two men to murder Chris and conceal the body. Day 7 On Day 7, Vossler was tasked to watch Samantha Roth after she divulged to First Gentleman Henry Taylor that Roger's death was not a suicide and gave him evidence to prove it. Vossler's conspirator, fellow Secret Service agent Brian Gedge, lured the First Gentleman to Samantha's apartment and incapacitated him. He then called Vossler, who was watching Samantha from his car across the street from an outdoor cafe, to make contact and bring her back to her apartment. They intended to kill the both of them and frame it as a murder-suicide. Vossler got out of his car and approached Samantha, claiming that the First Gentleman had ordered him to escort her to a safe house, as her life was in danger. Vossler suggested that they stop at her apartment first to collect some of her things before they move to a safer location. The two left and got into his car. Vossler dropped Samantha off at her apartment and called Gedge to let him know she was coming up. Gedge instructed Vossler to remain in the car and keep watch while he dealt with Samantha and the First Gentleman. Gedge managed to stab Samantha to death, but Taylor was able to overcome the drug Gedge slipped into his drink and the two struggled, and eventually fell over a railing on the second floor of the apartment crashing through a table below. Taylor landed on Gedge and was apparently unharmed from the fall. As they fell, Taylor finished strangling Gedge, killing him, unknown to Vossler outside. When White House Chief of Staff Ethan Kanin sends out an alert to the Secret Service to find Agent Gedge and the First Gentleman, Vossler was still waiting outside in his car. At 2:45pm he received the alert and after trying to call Gedge on his cellphone, Vossler decided to investigate the apartment himself before more agents arrived. With his gun drawn, he approached Samantha's apartment door and caught Henry Taylor trying to leave. Taylor closed the door and locked it, though Vossler easily forced it open. Taylor attempted to grab Agent Gedge's firearm, but Vossler was able to stop him and aimed his gun on the First Gentleman, intent on killing him. Taylor pleaded for his life and pointed out to Vossler that their staged murder-suicide had failed and if he shot him, the authorities would know it was murder. Vossler then received a phone call from Sangalan Colonel Iké Dubaku, who explained he hadn't been able to contact Agent Gedge. Vossler informed Dubaku that Gedge was killed by Taylor, though he couldn't see how it was possible. Dubaku ordered Vossler to bring Taylor to him. The rogue Secret Service agent then gagged Taylor and brought him at gunpoint to his car outside, where he forced him in the trunk. Vossler then phoned back Dubaku and was told to bring the First Gentleman to a market across the street from Dubaku's apartment, where he'd have a man waiting. Vossler asked Dubaku what he plans on doing to Taylor and was coldly dismissed by him, simply ordered to bring Taylor quietly. Vossler dropped off Taylor and was wired his money by Dubaku. Half an hour later, Jack Bauer intercepted Vossler by ramming his car. He took him into a back alley and put him into contact with Renee, who had Vossler's wife, and an 11-month old son, Connor, at gunpoint. Vossler broke, and gave the address of the market and the security details. Someone walked in from the street, and distracted Jack long enough for Vossler to kick away the pistol and draw a knife. After a struggle Jack grabbed Vossler's knife and stabbed him in the stomach, killing him. Appearances Day 7 Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Redemption antagonists Category:Day 7 characters Category:Day 7 antagonists Category:Secret Service characters Category:Characters killed by Jack Bauer Category:Deceased characters